<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Necromancers Need Rest by teakturn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217301">Even Necromancers Need Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn'>teakturn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Veil + Erik [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Black Witches, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Magical Realism, POV OC, POV Veil, Resurrected Erik Killmonger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“That feels nice,” Veil sighed. Eyes closed, she used her nose as a guide to the soft skin of Erik’s neck. He smelled like the outdoors, like cold atmosphere and wind and wet earth. His skin lacked any real body heat but where she touched him felt warm so she lingered.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Killmonger &amp; Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger &amp; Original Female Character(s) of Color, Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Erik Killmonger/Veil(OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Veil + Erik [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even Necromancers Need Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veil was dead on her feet yet refused to admit it. The shop had been unexpectedly busy thanks to all the witches in town for the big All Hollows Fest. October 31 has always been a powerful night for all magical beings. All week Veil’s shop has been crowded with covens and fledging witches cleaning out her shelves and bugging her with inane questions about love spells and hexes against cheating exes.</p>
<p>The main benefit of owning her own business was that she didn’t always have to smile and put on her customer service face if she didn’t feel like it. Veil’s shop was the only occult store worth a damn in the tristate area. So as the final straggler’s trailed out of her shop weighed down with bags of candles, oils, and herbs Veil took express pleasure in slamming and locking the door after them.</p>
<p>“Never again,” Veil rested her head against the cool glass window and lazily flipped the ‘We’re Open’ sign over to the ‘Closed’ side.</p>
<p>Just that effort alone caused Veil to groan with exhaustion. She still had to make her way upstairs to her apartment. She hadn’t had time to go up for lunch which meant Peril was probably furious she missed out on their scheduled cuddles. If Erik was there she would have had time to get off her feet for a second. Just one, sweet second of bliss.</p>
<p>Her knees felt weak, her calves felt heavy, and if she had to describe her feet in one word Veil would utter a string of curses and then mutter something along the lines of throbbing. She was overstimulated from all the socialization and tired as hell. All she could think about was sinking into her bed.</p>
<p>It’s just so far and she’s so tired. Plus the glass was pretty cool against her aching head. If she just rested for a quick second maybe she’d get enough willpower to start towards the stairs.</p>
<p>A strong arm around her waist caught her as Veil began to slide down the length of the door, her eyes closed and sleep nearly overtaking her. Veil opened her eyes as another arm slipped under her knees and lifted her off of her sore feet. Her groan was equal parts annoyance equal parts relief. It felt like the weight of the world had been weighing down her body. Now that she was off her feet she noticed a distinct lack of pain and relief fell over her like a wave of pleasure.</p>
<p>“That feels nice,” Veil sighed. Eyes closed, she used her nose as a guide to the soft skin of Erik’s neck. He smelled like the outdoors, like cold atmosphere and wind and wet earth. His skin lacked any real body heat but where she touched him felt warm so she lingered.</p>
<p>Veil dozed while Erik carried her. She hit the shores of consciousness like a gentle wave, lucid enough to know where she was yet close enough to sleep that she was startled when her back hit the soft blankets on her bed. Erik set her down carefully, easily almost. She didn’t know the extent of his strength but she hadn’t heard any sounds of exertion the few times she’d been aware enough to notice.</p>
<p>When Erik’s arms started to pull away from her Veil whined, “You are legally obligated to keep holding me.”</p>
<p>Erik’s chuckle caused a smile to stretch across her face. Erik was a hard guy to make laugh, something she was sure had nothing to do with his resurrection and everything to do with whoever he was before she found him. His hand brushed across her forehead, pushing corkscrew coils onto the pillow and out of her face.</p>
<p>“Gotta get you ready for bed.” </p>
<p>Veil sighed and nodded, she didn’t want to sleep in her shoes and work clothes. With her eyes closed and her body limp, Erik did all the work of undressing her for bed. First her shoes, then her socks. He needed a little help with the zipper of her jumpsuit so Veil was forced to open her eyes and participate. Unfortunately.</p>
<p>Erik looked good, his skin was darker than usual, as if he’d been out in the sun for a long time. It was beautiful against the crisp white of his shirt. His locs looked nice and smelled as if he’d recently washed it with the peppermint soap she left in her bathroom specifically for him. Frankly, Erik looked better than she felt and Veil couldn’t help but think about what that meant.</p>
<p>“You showerin’ tonight?” Erik asked. Her jumpsuit was now on the floor leaving Veil in nothing but her bra and panties. She took care of the bra with a moan of relief.</p>
<p>“Nah I can’t promise I won’t doze off in there.” the bra was tossed across the room to be dealt with later.</p>
<p>Erik nodded and dug through her dresser for pjs. He returned to the bed with a pair of boxer briefs that were technically his but had been stolen by her because of how comfortable they were. Her nightshirt, an old extra large t-shirt with a faded four-leaf clover on the front was thrown on the bed next to her. While Veil tried to maneuver the boxers up her hips as lazily as possible Erik exited the room. A second later the croaking sound of her heater started up, bringing with it the first warm gusts of air from the vent on the floor.</p>
<p>Should it bother her that Erik knew her favorite pajamas? Or that she hated sleeping in socks despite how absolutely chilled she got at night in her old apartment. Erik returned to the bed and slipped her nightshirt over her head without warning.</p>
<p>“Oof,” Veil coughed around fabric and swam her way through the folds of her shirt until her neck found the opening.</p>
<p>“Stop being dramatic,” Erik scolded, with sure hands he grabbed Veil by the wrist and pulled her arm through the armhole. He did the same to her other arm and with an unceremonial yank tugged the rest of the nightshirt down to cover her back.</p>
<p>“Okay fine, I’m dressed now,” Veil swatted Erik’s hand away when it moved to adjust the neckline before it slipped off her shoulder. Her nightshirt was a few sizes too big and she loved it. It gave her absolutely no shape and was made of the softest cotton she’d ever felt in her life. </p>
<p>Veil flopped back onto her mattress, moaning while her body sank into the sweet, sweet memory foam. Her eyes slipped closed and her breathing became even and deep. She could hear the sound of rustling fabric as Erik undressed, then the sound of the covers being moved. Erik didn’t feel the cold the way she did, yet he still covered them both in her blanket. Once that was settled he wasted no time pulling Veil into his body.</p>
<p>She snuggled closer without having to be told and hummed in relief when Erik’s arm settled around her waist.</p>
<p>“Night Erik,” Veil mumbled. She felt an answering rumble from his chest against her back and smiled to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>